


Put A Baby In Me

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Contrary to what you seem to believe, I do not have magical werewolf sperm that can somehow make you grow a uterus and start to produce eggs.”  Derek said.  Stiles opened his mouth and Derek turned to glare at him, holding the knife out menacingly.  “And for the last time, I do not now, nor have I ever, had a knot.”  </p><p>Or the one where Stiles just wants a baby and Scott is terrified of bodily functions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Baby In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 30 Days of Sterek!
> 
> Prompt: "That's a lot of blood." 
> 
> After yesterdays horribly dark prompt fill, it was suggested, quite vehimently, that I produce fluff today. So here. Have some fluff

Derek was halfway up the porch steps when he heard a collective cry of disgust from inside. He shifted his hold on the grocery bags he was carrying and opened the door. Everyone was in the living room, staring in horror at the television, when they all jumped, slightly surprised, and then let out another cry. 

Boyd, normally so impassive, seemed pale and stricken, his eyes glued to the screen. Erica was sitting next to him, stock still, a look of abject terror on her face. He’d watched her face down three members of the Alpha pack alone once, so if she was scared something was really wrong. Something on the screen _squelched_ , and Erica’s eyes opened, impossibly wide. She slowly pulled away from Boyd, extricating her hand from his as she inched away from him. He didn’t even protest. 

Derek heard a high pitched whine and glanced over at Isaac, who was watching with equal parts disgust and embarrassment. 

Scott was on the couch, curled up into a ball, his fingers covering his face completely. 

And then there was Stiles. Unlike the others, he was on the edge of his seat, completely and utterly enraptured by whatever was on the screen.

  
“Scott, _Scott!”_ Stiles reached out and slapped Scott’s knee, hard. “You’re gonna miss it.” 

“No,” Scott protested and Stiles reached over and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “No, don’t make me watch, I don’t want to watch,” Scott protested, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could. 

Derek groaned. He really hoped they weren’t watching so freaky werewolf porn. Again. 

“What are you watching?” Derek stepped further into the room and turned to the television, just in time to see the head of a baby emerging from a woman’s birth canal. He almost dropped the groceries. 

“Allison wants Scott in the delivery room, but she thought it would be best to prepare him. So she told him to watch this, only he was too chicken to do it by himself,” Stiles said gleefully. “Holy shit, dude, you have to see this,” Stiles said as the Doctor pulled the rest of the baby out. “It just like, slid right out.” 

Scott opened one eye hesitantly. He started to relax as the Doctor grabbed the baby and cut the cord before passing it off to the nurses to clean up. “See that wasn’t so bad,” Stiles beamed at him. 

“It actually wa—“ Scott froze. “What the hell is that?” he asked, his voice high pitched. 

Stiles turned back to the screen, his eyes lighting up. “Chill out that’s just the placenta,” Stiles laughed and even Derek cringed as the bloody, gelatinous, sack dropped into the tray the doctor had waiting for it. 

“That’s a lot of blood,” Scott whispered, terrified. 

“Don’t worry, that’s normal,” Stiles shrugged. 

“That’s normal?” Scott’s voice cracked. “How is that normal? It looks like a slaughter house in there. I think I’m gonna be sick.” 

“Woman can routinely lose up to a pint of blood during birth,” Stiles shrugged. “That’s nothing. Did you know that sometimes woman poop during labor. They can’t help it.” 

“Why would you tell me that?” Scott practically screamed. “Now that’s all I’m going to be able to think about!” Scott jumped up off the couch and walked away. 

“Come help me with dinner,” Derek said when it looked like Stiles was ready to chase after Scott with more true and disgusting facts about childbirth. 

“We are never having sex again,” Erica told Boyd hoarsely as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Boyd nodded.

“ _Ever_ ,” Erica emphasized. 

“I’m totally ok with that,” Boyd assured her. 

Derek grabbed a knife and pulled out an onion to chop as Stiles turned on the burner and grabbed a pan. “I want a baby,” Stiles said suddenly and Derek’s hand slipped, the knife slicing through the side of his palm. He jerked away before he could drip blood all over the onions and looked up. 

“Well sure you say that now, but I’ll be the one who ends up walking it and feeding it and paying for its shots.” Derek tried to keep his tone even and light but his throat felt very tight all of a sudden.

“It’s cute when you try to be funny,” Stiles smiled, grabbing some paper towels and wiping up the mess of Derek’s blood from the floor as Derek cleaned off the knife. “Seriously, put a baby in me.” 

“Ok, we’ve talked about this Stiles,” Derek rolled his eyes, back on familiar and stable ground. “There is a difference, between reality and the kinky werewolf porn that I have no idea how you even manage to find.” 

“A fatal design flaw if there ever was one,” Stiles sighed wistfully. 

“Contrary to what you seem to believe, I do not have magical werewolf sperm that can somehow make you grow a uterus and start to produce eggs.” Derek said. Stiles opened his mouth and Derek turned to glare at him, holding the knife out menacingly. “And for the last time, I do not now, nor have I ever, had a knot.” 

“You are absolutely no fun,” Stiles huffed, dropping the onions Derek passed him into the hot pan. 

“There’s a chance you could poop Allison!” Scott cried from the other room.

“You told him that on purpose, knowing it would freak him out,” Derek accused and Stiles just shrugged. 

“The way I see it, he’s gonna freak out anyway. But if he’s worrying about the fact that she might accidently drop a deuce in the delivery room, he won’t have time to worry about the actual childbirth part.” Stiles pointed out and Derek had to admit, it was actually a pretty good plan. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Derek was lying in bed later that night as Stiles brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He’d been unable to get their earlier conversation out of his head. Stiles teased him a lot about the whole knotting/male pregnancy thing, but he’d never come out and said he wanted a baby before. And Derek couldn’t seem to shake the earnestness in his tone, or the way his heartbeat had been sure and steady when he made the declaration. 

“Did you mean it earlier?” Derek asked before he could stop himself. “About the baby? Cause if you did there are options.” 

Stiles walked out of the bathroom, the tooth brush hanging from his mouth, toothpaste foaming at the corners of his lips. “I knew it,” Stiles said, pulling the toothbrush out and brandishing it at Derek in accusation. “ _You_ can totally get pregnant can’t you? That’s fine. I can do the impregnating. Roll over, I’ll impregnate the shit out of you.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, already regretting this but he sighed and sat up, he’d started it and now that he had, he really needed to know. “Stiles can you just…be serious for one second please.” Stiles closed his mouth and nodded, walking into the bathroom and rinsing, before walking back into the bedroom and sitting down next to Derek on the mattress. 

“I meant it,” Stiles nodded, his voice calm, his heart beat sure, just like it had been earlier that day. “So uh, what kind of options are we talking about?”  
  


“There’s always adoption,” Derek said hesitantly. “Hunters--things happen, kids are left without families and they can’t exactly go into the system, risk getting placed in a human home. Most of the time someone in the pack takes them in but sometimes….sometimes there’s no one left.” 

“Wow,” Stiles let out a deep breath, putting a hand on Derek’s leg. “I’ve never thought about that,” he frowned. “And that is definitely something I’d be willing to consider. It sounds like…is this something you’ve been thinking about?”  
  


“I used to wonder sometimes,” Derek said. “What would have happened, if we’d have been younger when the fire happened. Where we would have gone, who would have taken us in.” 

Stiles leaned over, kissing Derek softly. “I’m open to that. If you are.” Derek smiled, pulling Stiles in for another kiss, pressing harder as he lowered the both of them down to the mattress. Stiles pulled away and situated himself along Derek’s side, tucking his head into Derek’s neck and slipping a hand up under his shirt. He slowly moved his fingers back and forth over Derek’s abs and glanced up at him. 

“I know the whole magic werewolf male impregnating sperm thing is ridiculous, but I joke about it because,” Stiles’s fingers stilled. “I just, I _really_ like the idea of having a baby that was a part of you. A little girl with your eyes.” 

“A little boy with your moles,” Derek countered. “I think about it too.” They were both silent for a while and Stiles started sliding his fingers across Derek’s abs again. “You know, there’s always surrogacy. We could talk about that if you want.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck. “I want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I tumble. On my [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/). It's a thing


End file.
